Harry Potter y la profecía perdida
by Dannields
Summary: AU. Sexto año. Un día alguien desconocido aparece. Por lo visto nadie lo conoce, excepto dos personas: Albus y Hermione. Pronto ven que alberga un gran poder, uno tan grande que igual que podría salvar la Tierra, podría destruirla. OC/Hr H/OC
1. Chapter 1

**SOY RYAN, RYAN DANNIELDS**

Estaba mareado, me sentía exahusto . Me levanté y fui al baño. Al momento tuve que ahogar un grito al ver que no era yo, es decir, no la misma persona. Se notaba diferente, como más poderoso y a la vez más debil. Lo más flipante fue que al levantarme no me dí cuenta de que también estaba en un lugar diferente.

Salí afuera y me encontré en frente de una cabaña toda rodeada de bosque.

De repente escuché un grito. Mi primer instinto fue ir a ver que pasaba.

De repente allí la ví, una chica guapísima. Algún tipo de animal que no supe reconocer la amenazaba. Parecía algún tipo de caballo, pero que yo recuerde estos no escupen fuego.

Mi instinto como militar me hizo ir a salvar a la dama. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, ni me enteré de la gente que la rodeaba. Estaba bien entrenado y era muy rápido, justo en el momento en el que el animal atacó, yo me tiré encima de la chica protegiéndola con mi cuerpo.

Noté un fuerte golpe en mi espalda, pero podía soportarlo. Al menos la chica estaba bien. Algo intervino entre el animal y nosotros que lo hizo detenerse. Una especie de hombre, bueno, más bien semi-gigante lo calmó y hizo que se fuera.

Me separé despacio de la chica y no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-Hermione…

-Ryan…

La conocía, ese mismo verano ella me había ''atropellado'' accidentalmente con la bicicleta, haciendo que ella saliera despedida encima mío al chocar contra mi cuerpo.

Nos miramos intensamente a los ojos, de repente, un grupo de gente vino a ayudar y a preguntar si estábamos bien.

¿Quién eres tú?- me preguntó el semi-gigante sorprendido.

-Soy Ryan, Ryan Dannields.

-Y dime Dannields, ¿De dónde has salido?- preguntó firmemente

-Pues no estoy seguro señor. Desperté en una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí. Vine a ayudar cuando escuché los gritos.- Hermione me miró y sentí que me moría por dentro.- Menos mal que llegué a tiempo.

En ese momento pude apreciar una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la chica. Estaba muy confundido, no sabía como había llegado allí. Entonces ocurrió, mi mirada se cruzó con la de un chico. No sabía quien era, pero sus ojos verdosos se clavaron en los míos y sentí dolor.

He sentido muchas veces dolor, pero no de esa manera. Era insoportable, no lo podía aguantar y entonces cuando ya estaba de rodillas caí rendido al suelo desmayado.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUCESOS EXTRAORDINARIOS**

Me desperté en la enfermería. Era una gran sala llena de camas que las separaban biombos.

No había nadie, o eso creía yo, ya que al levantarme una cabellera castaña apareció por detrás.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó con ojos de preocupación

-Bastante bien, gracias.-dije con una sonrisa gentil en el rostro.

-No, gracias a ti. Me salvaste del Sauron.

-¿Sauron?- pregunté yo con curiosidad.

'' ¿Qué coño era un sauron?'' pensé yo.

-Sí, es una mezcla de unicornio con dragón. Es difícil de explicar.

Pero dime una cosa, ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Quiero decir, estoy segura de que no eres mago, porque nunca te he visto por aquí y aparte sé te vio muy sorprendido de la criatura. Lo que no entiendo es que si eres una persona no mágica, ¿Cómo puedes ver el castillo?- dijo ella de carrerilla.

-Has dicho mago. Así que… tú eres una maga o… una ¿bruja?- dije pensativo

Justo cuando iba a contestar un hombre viejo y alto, con una gran barba, apareció en la sala.

-Buenos días, Profesor.

-Buenos días Hermione.

Hermione acto seguido me miró a los ojos y con una seña se despidió y se fue.

-Ha sido muy heroico lo que has hecho ahí fuera.

-Me han entrenado para eso. Estudio en una academia militar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo un poco personal?

-Disculpe señor, pero apenas nos conocemos.

-Más que nada es para averiguar cómo has llegado aquí. Además, es que… te pareces tanto…

-¿Parecerme? ¿Parecerme a quien?

-A tu padre, Ryan. Respóndeme a algo. ¿Por casualidad no serás huérfano?

-Pues… sí señor, lo soy.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pensé que estabas muerto.- a Dumbeldore se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿Muerto? ¿Usted me conoce?- pregunté desconcertado


	3. Chapter 3

**REVELACIONES**

-Claro que lo conozco, mucho más de lo que usted cree. Lo cierto es que su historia es algo triste.- suspiró y continuó.- Yo presencié su nacimiento. Tus padres, eran espías. Ellos estaban infiltrados entre los malos. Entre… V-Voldemort.

-¿Quién es Voldemort?

-Es el mago más malvado y poderoso del mundo mágico. Ellos, tus padres, eran los mejores. Un día tu madre se quedó embarazada. Tu padre insistió en que abandonara la misión, pero tu madre no quiso. El día de tu nacimiento fue un día oscuro. El señor Tenebroso se enteró de lo de tus padres, y al nacer tú los ejecutó a sangre fría. Voldemort le dio un mensaje al ministerio. Les dijo que tú al cumplir los 17 el mal llegaría y tu junto a él gobernaríais en el mundo mágico.- dijo el anciano entrecortadamente

-Pero yo no soy malvado. Lucho contra los que hacen daño, lucho para proteger… ¿Qué pasó después?

-Algo salió mal, aquel mismo día después de aquel mensaje una luz intensa iluminó el cielo. Por lo que oí de otros infiltrados, desapareciste.

-Señor…

-¿Si, Ryan?

-Hoy cumplo 17… Es 11 de enero…

El anciano se precipitó sobre mí y me cogió el brazo. Me levantó la manga y yo no pude evitar gritar ante el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo. Nunca había estado ahí. Era una gran calavera donde le salía una serpiente de la boca.

-¿Cómo ha salido eso ahí?- pregunté asustado

-Es la marca tenebrosa. Es la marca del mal, su marca.- dijo él en tono preocupado.

Serían las 7 y no había dormido en toda la noche. Como otras veces que me había pasado, salí a un pequeño patio exterior, me quité la camiseta para no sudarla y empecé a hacer flexiones y diversos ejercicios físicos.

Llevaba unos 40 min entrenado cuando una chica salió con unos libros en la mano. Era ella.

Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquel panorama. Él la había salvado, además ya lo conocía de antes y aparte era muy guapo, sin añadir aquel cuerpo tonificado y atlético que haría suspirara a más de una.

-¡Hey!- dije yo alegremente

-Hola…

Entonces la vió, la marca tenebrosa sobre su brazo.


	4. Chapter 4

**EXPLICACIONES**

**-¡**Oh dios mío, eres un mortífago!- dijo ella muy asustada

-¿Un qué?- pregunté algo confuso

-Un partidario del señor Tenebroso.

Entonces me di cuenta. El tatuaje, debería habérmelo tapado.

-No, espera.- grité antes de que se fuera asustada.

-¿Eres un espía?

-No, no es lo que parece.

Estuve unos 10 minutos explicándole todo lo que el día anterior me había explicado el anciano, y al final lo entendió.

-Vaya.- dijo finalmente.- pues si vas a seguir haciendo ejercicio así - después de decir esto, se sonrojó.- deberías ponerte unas vendas o algo, te podrían hacer daño.

-Gracias.- cuando se iba a ir, le cogí del brazo y la detuve.- Si no te importa mucho, por favor, no lo cuentes. A nadie.

Ella asintió y se fue, no sin antes dedicarme una reconfortante mirada.

Me puse la camiseta y fui a dirigirme hacia la enfermería cuando me crucé con el director.

-Ryan, te estaba buscando. Dada la situación en la que estás te he acogido una habitación hasta que veamos lo que podemos hacer.

-Gracias.

Harry y Ron estaban comiendo en el gran salón cuando Hermione llegó y se sentó.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Ron curioso

-En la biblioteca.-dijo ella con simpleza

-Hermione-empezó a decir Harry- ¿De qué conoces a aquel chico, Ryan?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?

-Es simplemente que no me fio mucho de él. Sé que te salvó, pero es que cuando me miró tuve una sensación extraña. –acabó diciendo Harry finalmente.

-No es mala persona, lo sé con solo mirarle a los ojos. – dijo ella

-No puedes saberlo seguro.- continuó Ron

Mientras Ron y Hermione comenzaban con sus famosas peleas, Harry intervino.


	5. Chapter 5

**RYAN NO ES MALVADO**

-Me dolió la cicatriz…

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Ron, que no había escuchado bien la pregunta

-Cuando él me miró, me dolió la cicatriz.- repitió Harry

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, él no es malvado digáis lo que digáis.- dijo una Hermione muy enfadada que al acabar de hablar se levantó y se fue.

-Diga lo que diga Hermione, deberíamos tener cuidado. –dijo Ron convencido

-Eso haremos.- contestó Harry

RDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRD

Bajé las escaleras y me di una vuelta por el castillo. Estaba en el tercer piso cuando una puerta se abrió dándole así en toda la cara.

-Lo siento mucho. – se disculpó la chica

-Porque no me sorprende que seas tú. Parece que te guste hacerme daño.- dije haciéndome la víctima.

-Lo siento mucho, pero en verdad, parece que tú seas el que me busca.- dijo ella en tono divertido.- ¿Quieres que te enseñe el castillo?

-Claro, después de ti mi _lady_.

Después de un largo rato caminando, me paré seco.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, no te preocupes.- dijo ella sin darle importancia

-Insisto.

-Bueno… es que me he peleado un poco con mis mejores amigos.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Por ti. – dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.- ellos creen que nos quieres hacer daño. Creen que eres malvado. Mejor que no te vean la marca.

-¿Por qué lo creen?- pregunté incrédulo

-A mi amigo Harry, le dolió la cicatriz al mirarte, y bueno… eso solo le pasa con Voldemort. – respondió ella preocupada

Tras decirme esto, me senté en un banco que había en el patio.

-Yo también sentí dolor al mirarle… Por eso me desmaye, fue al mirarle a él.-dije yo algo desanimado.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la mano, con la intención de reconfortarme.

-Yo no quiero ser de los malos. Yo soy militar lucho por los buenos.

Ella puso sus manos en mi cara de manera que quedara mis ojos frente a los suyos.

-Yo sé que no lo eres. Nunca lo serás, lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

Se hizo un silencio, pero para nada incómodo, mas bien confortable. Le puse uno de esos mechones rebeldes detrás de la oreja y le acaricié suavemente la mejilla. Pronto nuestros rostros empezaron a acercarse más y más hasta que sus labios se unieron. Fue un beso intenso y dulce.

RDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRRDRDRDRD

-Me da miedo que Hermione confíe demasiado en él.- dijo Ron

-Hermione sabe lo que hacer, mientras no le haga daño.-contestó Harry

Iban por el porche hablando, cuando lo vieron. No podía ser real. Hermione besando a Ryan. No, no estaba bien.

-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?- Preguntó Harry

-Espero que no.- contestó Ron siendo sincero.- Creo que cada vez me cae peor.

Ante esto Harry, aunque no era el momento, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver que no es que Ron se preocupara por Hermione, mas bien tenía más celos que otra cosa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Ron enfadado.- Anda vámonos, no quiero seguir viendo esto.

RDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRD

Después de un largo rato cuando se le agotó el aire, se separaron mientras respiraban entrecortadamente. Los dos aún con los labios rozando los del otro, sonreían y se miraban fijamente a los ojos intentando saber lo que pensaba el otro.

Se separaron y se miraban como si no se volvieran a volver a ver. No sabían que decir, ni uno ni el otro, así que se despidieron tímidamente. Cada uno cogió un camino distinto y se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	6. Chapter 6

**CELOS Y MÁS CELOS**

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, una muy contenta Hermione se dirigía hacia el gran comedor.

-Hola chicos. ¿No hace una mañana preciosa?- dijo Hermione muy sonriente

-Sí… Sobre todo para ti. –farfulló Ron.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Vaya, ¿Es que acaso el idiota de Dannields te ha pegado su ignorancia?- respondió él empezándose a enfadar.

-Ron, ¿De qué hablas?-respondió alterada.

-Hablo de que últimamente pareces una cualquiera besándote por ahí, donde cualquiera puede verte.- señaló a la mesa de profesores.

En ese preciso momento, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado. Ellos les habían visto.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- respondió enfadada- Aquí el único idiota que hay aquí, ¡eres tú Ronald!

Dicho esto, Ron indignado se levantó y se fue con todas las miradas pegadas a su espalda. Hermione, en cambio, permaneció quieta. Sin emoción alguna en la cara.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó Harry

-¿Sí?- preguntó como si tal cosa

-Creo que os habéis pasado un poco.- Hermione fue a responder, pero Harry la cortó –Sé que Ron es un idiota, ¿Cómo no lo voy a saber? Al fin y al cabo es mi mejor amigo. Pero por eso es por lo que sé, que solo se pondría así de celoso por alguien que le importa mucho.

Ante esto Hermione se quedó callada. Ella ya sabía que era celoso, ya le había montado una escena de celos en 4º año, pero esta vez era diferente. ¡Por Merlín, tenían 16 años! Estaban a un año de ser mayores de edad y él se seguía comportando como un niño.

Miró el reloj, las ocho menos cinco. Estaba a punto de comenzar las clases. Se levantó y se fue, para empezar un día que parecía que solo podía ir a peor.

**Lo sé, debería hacerlos más largos. Pero soy así jajaja**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO?**

Empezaba a creer que no dormir nada era mejor que hacerlo. Me había despertado sudando, un sudor frio que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo y me recordaba a la pesadilla que había tenido. Desde que cumplió los 17 había notado muchas cosas cambiadas. Lo primero, su aspecto. Su cara se había afinado en unos rasgos exóticos y hermosos. Y después, estarían sus ojos, que habían pasado de un corriente marrón a unos preciosos ojos azules. Todo era demasiado extraño.

La semana que había pasado en Hogwarts, a su parecer, había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Había visto lo maravillosa que era la magia y todo lo que le rodeaba. Incluyendo a una bruja, llamada Hermione. Lo cierto es que no sabía lo que le pasaba. Cada vez que ella estaba cerca las manos le sudaban y sentía que se podía morir allí mismo.

''Estás enamorado''- le dijo una voz en su cabeza

'' ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? Apenas la conozco. ''-Respondí de vuelta

''Eso no significa que no lo estés. A parte, estás evadiendo la pregunta. '' –me dijo

'' ¡Ay! Déjame voz molesta"-le respondí cortando todo lazo con mi subconsciente.

-Parece que te estás empezando a volver loco.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- Miré a todos lados, pero no había nadie.

-Detrás de ti.

-¿Qué coño…? ¡ERES UN CUADRO!- dije perplejo

-Sí… Eso es evidente.- me dijo con un deje de sarcasmo

-¿Acaso no has visto los que hay por todo el castillo?-preguntó algo borde

-Pues no, la verdad es que no soy de esos que se fijan en un cuadro ¿Sabes?

-Pues es una pena, porque en los cuadros puedes conocer gente muy interesante…- me dijo indirectamente.

-¿ Así ? Pues entonces deberías presentarme a alguno.-dije

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿Y yo qué? – me gritó ofendido

-¿Te referías a ti? Lo siento, es que como dijiste gente interesante pues no caí.-dije divertido

-Soy Salazar Slytherin, merezco ser tratado por respeto. Yo soy uno de los fundadores de esta escuela. ¡Por Merlín!-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Salazar Slytherin? Hmm, me suena ese nombre... ¡Ah ya sé! De la casa Slytherin.- dije como si acabara de desvelar un gran misterio.

-¡Oh que genio!- dijo sarcásticamente

-Vale vale, lo he pillado. No estoy a tu altura, ¿No?-dije tranquilamente

-Nunca quise decir eso. A parte, creo que sí que lo estás.- ante esto mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.- Aunque no lo creas, albergas un gran poder. Un poder tan grande que ni te imaginas de lo que podría ocasionar. Si te entrenaras, podrías llegar a ser igual de poderoso que yo, incluso más.

-¿Seguro que estás hablando de mí?-dije con una voz que sonó bastante rara.

-¿Acaso conoces algún otro Ryan Dannields que sea mago?-preguntó algo borde

-Pues ahora que lo dices, conocí a uno que se llamaba igual que yo. Aunque no sé si era mago. Supongo que no, porque si lo fuera se habría cambiado esa cara tan fea que ten-

-¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE DECIR TONTERIAS POR UN MOMENTO?- asentí.- Gracias, Merlín que paciencia. El caso Ryan, es que el apellido de la casa de los Dannields, no ha sido siempre así. Antes que eso, lo creas o no, era...

**¿Suspenso? Chan chan chaaaaaan jaja**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿HAGO MAGIA, Y QUÉ?**

-El caso Ryan, es que el apellido de la casa de los Dannields, no ha sido siempre así. Antes que eso, lo creas o no, era Slytherin.

Hubo silencio.

"Vale, eso sí que no me lo esperaba." –pensé.

-Pero yo creía que Voldemort era el único descendiente vivo de la familia Slytherin.- dije serio

-Está claro que no.

Dicho esto se quedó callado y se fue. Yo en canvio, me quedé asimilando lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Yo heredero de Slytherin?- dije en apenas un susurro

RDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRD

Decidí que lo mejor sería darme una vuelta y despejarme las ideas. Lo que no me esperaba, era el encontrarme al amigo zanahorio de Hermione.

-Vaya, ¿Has salido de tu cueva? –dijo Ron intentando sonar arrogante.- Sí, es lo que tiene cuando alguien te rechaza.

- Yo por lo menos la he besado.-dije haciendo que Ron empezara a ponerse rojo- Y sobre lo otro, sí, he salido de mi cueva. Ahora solo te falta a ti sacarte la cabeza del culo.

Ante esto último vino hacia mí con la clara intención de pegarme.

"Pobre iluso. No sabe lo que le espera. "pensé

Con todo su poderío físico, lanzó su puño contra mi cara. Aunque claro, el estar toda mi vida siendo entrenado para posibles guerras, no iba a permitir que un simple puñetazo consiguiera tan solo rozarme.

Con un hábil movimiento lo esquivé y antes de que la gente de alrededor supiera lo que pasaba, lo tenía contra el suelo con su brazo en la espalda amenazado con ser dislocado.

-¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO DANNIELDS!- gritó con furia

-Sí, sí, sí… Lo que tu digas, pero ahora hazte un favor y para de hacer el ridículo.- dije intentándolo llevar a un campo neutral.

-¿Te crees muy guay por ser mitilar y saber luchar, no?-dijo Ron

-Primero, se dice militar y segundo sí, me encanta ir por la vida dislocando extremidades.-dije sarcásticamente- Da mucha satisfacción ¿Sabes?

-No te pongas sarcástico conmigo, sé que tramas algo y lo averiguaré.-dijo convencido- No dejaré que hagas daño a Hermione. Te mataría si lo hicieras.

Cuando paró de hablar, lo dejé levantarse y en ese momento me mandó una mirada llena de odio. Tal odio, que no pensé verlo ni en mi peor enemigo.

La gente que aun seguía con los susurros, en el momento en que Ron se alejó frotándose el brazo, se empezaron a dispersar. Dejándome a mí solo en medio del pasillo con una preocupación más de la que tenía.


	9. Chapter 9

**DEJANDO LAS COSAS CLARAS**

Hacía una mañana magnifica cuando me levanté a las seis y media. Era como si el universo quisiera que olvidara el desastroso día que pasé ayer con el zanahorio.

"¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza ese chico?"- pensé

Aunque lo que más me rondaba por la cabeza era el que a pesar de lo tonto que le parecía ese chaval, a pesar de todo, era uno de los mejores amigos de Hermione.

-Hermione…- susurré

Hacía ya una semana que no hablábamos. Solo conseguía verla por las mañanas, pero después se iba a clase y no la volvía a ver. Las pocas veces que tenía oportunidad de verla, venía alguien y me la robaba. ¿Cuándo me he vuelto tan posesivo?

Después de estar unos minutos dándole vueltas, llegué a la conclusión de que lo más sensato era ir a desayunar y olvidarme de todo. Aunque el destino no lo quisiera así.

Nada más salir una quemazón en el brazo me hizo caer de rodillas del dolor. Me mordí la lengua para evitar que escapara sonido alguno de mi labios. El objetivo lo cumplí ya que no salió ningún sonido, solo un rastro de sangre que me dejó un sabor metálico en la boca.

Cuando pareció que el dolor se marchaba, noté una mano en mi hombro. Al girarme le pude ver el rostro y puse la cara más indiferente que pude para enmascarar el dolor que sentía.

RDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRD

Severus Snape nunca ha sido un hombre al que le puedas tomar el pelo. Así que cuando iba por el pasillo y sintió un malestar en el brazo supo que el Señor Tenebroso no estaba muy contento. Al momento que vino el dolor se fue.

-"Unos cuantos cruccios siempre le ponen de buen humor"-pensó Snape

De pronto al girar la esquina se dio cuenta que había alguien en el suelo. Se puso bien la túnica y se preparó para quitar puntos, con suerte a alguien de Griffindor, cuando se percató de que era Dannields. El director ya le había contado todo con relación al muchacho, así que cuando lo vio de rodillas con la respiración acelerada, sabía que era por la marca.

-Dannields – dijo Snape

-Señor – intenté decir en un susurro, aunque para mi desgracia en el solo salió sangre.

"Genial, otro al que le tendré que dar explicaciones"- pensé cansado

Ante la visión de sangre me pareció que los ojos de Snape por un momento parecían expresar sorpresa, pero si fue así nadie lo sabría, ya que en seguida volvió a tener su cara de indiferencia.

-Venga conmigo Sr. Dannields.- me ordenó de tal forma que sería imposible negarse

RDRDRDRDRDRDDRDRDRDRDRRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRD

Al cabo de unos minutos por fin lleguemos a su despacho y tal como entré por la puerta me desplomé como un plomo en el primer asiento que encontré.

-Parece que te afecta bastante la marca tenebrosa. –me dijo de espaldas

-¿Marca señor, qué marca?- dije como si no supiera de lo que hablaba

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo Dannields, los dos sabemos que eres demasiado listo para tu bien. Aparte Dumbledore me contó todo.- dijo alzando la cabeza como mostrando superioridad.

- Parece que los secretos en Hogwarts no existen ¿Verdad mortífago?- dije sonriendo arrogantemente

Snape que hasta el momento intentaba mostrarme el menos interés, en ese momento palideció y me miró con interés en busca de respuestas.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo que ir a por viejecitos para que me cuenten los cotilleos. ¿Te crees que no ataría cabos? Como has dicho antes, soy demasiado listo- ante esto último sonreí triunfante al conseguir ver esa cara de preocupación en el odiado profesor de pociones.

-¿Atar cabos? No he dejado ningún cabo a la vista como para que tú te enteraras de lo mío.- dijo esta vez comenzándose a enfadar.

-Lo cierto es que solo he tenido que atar uno. Cuando me has visto en el suelo podría haberme pasado cualquier cosa. Pero tú rápidamente has supuesto que era la marca. Solo alguien con el tatuaje podría haberlo sabido, ya que en ese momento a ti también te dolía.- dije con mi mejor pose.

-Lo que yo decía, demasiado listo para tu bien. Si hubiera sido un mortífago de verdad te habría matado para ocultar mi secreto.- dijo volviendo a poner su pose habitual.

-¿A qué te refieres con mortífago de verdad? ¿Acaso no lo eres?- pregunté

-No decías que tu no ibas a por viejecitos para que te contara secretitos- dijo con arrogancia

-Ohh, ¿Te consideras un abuelito? –pregunté divertido

-Qué horror, es como tener otra vez a Black por aquí…- Ante mi cara de desconcierto, continuó hablando.- Soy un espía para la orden. Supongo que habrás oído hablar de la orden, ¿Me equivoco?

-No, señor.- me quedé un momento callado y continué.- Así que un espía. Mis padres también lo eran.- dije más para mí mismo

Ante el silencio tan incómodo que se respiraba, decidí marcharme a comer algo en las cocinas.

RDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRRDRDRDRDRDRDRD

Justo cuando salía del aula choqué con alguien haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo.

-Joder, mira por dónde vas idiota.- dije de mal humor.

-El que tiene la culpa aquí eres tú. Que no mirabas por donde ibas.- mientras la chica seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo, subí la cabeza y me di cuenta de que era Hermione. En ese momento Hermione me miró y nuestras miradas se conectaron. – Oh eres tú Ryan…

-¿Cómo estás Herms? – ante el diminutivo ella sonrió.- hace tiempo que no hablamos, estás siempre tan ocupada…- ante esto rodé los ojos

-Pues bien supongo…mmm- nos quedamos los dos callados pensando en algo que decir, cuando Hermione siguió hablando.- Bueno, creo que debería ir a clases. Son las ocho.- dijo mirando el reloj

-Los dos sabemos que no tienes clase ahora, que tienes toda la mañana libre. Snape va a estar ausente todo el día.- dije mirándola fijamente

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no vas a clases.

-Tengo mis recursos.- dije comenzándome a acercar a ella

-Seguro…- dijo cada vez más nerviosa por la cercanía.

-¿Te pone nerviosa el que esté tan cerca?- dije poniendo mi voz más seductora.

-Sí… Quiero decir no, para nada.- ante esto lo único que pude hacer fue reír y besarla con ganas. Como había querido desde que pasó la primera vez.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos y Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido.

-¿Si Herms?- pregunté con la cejas alzadas divertido con la situación

-Creo que tienes razón. –dijo pensativa

-Siempre la tengo… ¿En que la tengo?

-Deberíamos hablar. Es hora.- dijo Hermione muy decidida. – Entre nosotros admito que hay algo. No sé si es solo atracción, pero hay algo.

-Herms, voy a ser sincero contigo.- ante esto Hermione me miró fijamente.- Desde el primer momento en que te vi, el día que me arrollaste con la bicicleta, –ante esto la chica soltó una risita- sentí algo en la boca de mi estómago y no era hambre- sonreí .- era como si te conociese de toda la vida. Y después, cuando te salvé del Soron ese-

-Sauron.- me corrigió Hermione

-Sí, sí lo que sea. El caso es que cuando te salvé de ese bicho y te vi sentí exactamente lo mismo a la primera vez. Ya no te digo lo que sentí cuando nos besamos porque esa parte no es para niños.- levanté las cejas sugestivamente

Para mí sorpresa, Hermione se rió del último comentario. Por eso me gustaba tanto, era tan impredecible…

-Yo también siento cosas muy confusas cada vez que te miro. Son confusas, pero sé que no son malas. Supongo que podríamos…- bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

-¿Podríamos qué?¿Hacer un puzle?- dije divirtiéndome de la vergüenza de la chica

Hermione me pegó juguetonamente en el brazo.

-No, tonto. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Supongo que podríamos intentarlo. Darnos a conocer, pasar más tiempo juntos, besarnos cuando nos plazca…

-¿No es lo que haces siempre? El besarnos digo.- dijo

-Que va… Me he resistido muchísimo. Si hubiera sido por mí te besaría cada vez que te viera entrar en el gran comedor.- dije sonriéndole

Ante este comentario, Hermione se puso roja hasta las orejas, un rojo que podría competir perfectamente con el de los Weasley.

-Ya verás Ron y Harry. Se pondrás eufóricos cuando sepan que salimos. No puedo esperar a contárselo. –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Todo saldrá bien.- le dije para reconfortarla.- si pasara algo me tienes aquí, ¿Vale?

La cogí de la cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Ella puso la cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos.

-Te quiero.- le susurré

Hermione levantó la cabeza y me besó. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

**Este lo he hecho largo. Ya no os podéis quejar jajaja reviews pls **


	10. Chapter 10

**CONFRONTACIONES**

Llevaba ya unas 2 horas entrenando, cuando me dio por mirar el reloj.

-¡Mierda! Quedé para desayunar con Hermione dentro de quince minutos.- exclamé. Había estado emocionado por mi relación con Herms, la que empezamos ayer, que no había pegado ojo. Al final a las 5, cuando comenzaba a amanecer, había decidido bajar a correr por el lago y hacer algo productivo.

A pesar de mis intentos por ser puntual, para cuando me duché y baje, llegaba unos diez minutos tarde. Miré entre la oleada de alumnos que entraba a desayunar en busca de mi novia. Rápidamente la localicé, apoyada en la pared con una expresión algo impaciente .

-Hey Herms, lo siento me fui a correr y se me fue el santo al cielo.- al principio me pareció que Hermione me iba a gritar algo en plan ''Ya puedes estar arrepentido,¿ Así piensas empezar esta relación?'' pero ante mi sorpresa su expresión ceñuda cambió a una mucho más alegre, regalándome una sonrisa radiante.

-No te preocupes, pero espero que la próxima vez seas puntual.- dicho esto me besó en la mejilla y me tomó de la mano para entrar juntos.

RDRDRDRRDRDRDDRDDRDRDDRDDRDDRDRDDRDDRDRDDRDRDRDRDRDRD

-¡Vamos Ron!- exclamó Harry comenzándose a enfadar.- Nos vamos a perder el desayuno. Si no te levantas en este mismo instante me iré sin ti. Estoy hasta aquí de tus cambios de humor.

Ron, que desde la pelea con Ryan no había dejado de levantarse de mal humor. Y eso conllevaba a que Harry cargara con su humor de perros.

-¡Está bien! Pero cállate ya.- Dijo Ron acomodándose las túnicas.- Aparte no sabes cómo me siento, así que no tienes derecho a opinar.

-¿Qué? Pero si todo es culpa tuya. Si no hubieras sido tan-

-¿Tan qué? Venga dilo héroe. Tú no sabes nada. –Gritó Ron rojo como un tomate.

- Haz lo que te dé la gana, yo me bajo a comer.- Harry suspiró y bajó dejando a un enojadísimo Ron en la habitación.

Tras unos minutos el pelirrojo decidió que algo de comida en el estómago le sentaría bien.

RDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRRDRDRDRDRDRDRRDRDRDRRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDR

A pesar de que todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado hinchándose a tostadas y beicon, no pudieron evitar echar una mirada a Dannields y Hermione. Cuando habían entrado de la mano había causado una ola de cotilleos y susurros acerca de la nueva pareja, y para que mentir también había causado que las admiradoras de Ryan le echaran miradas asesinas durante todo el desayuno a la nuca de Hermione.

-Parece que hemos causado bastante revuelo, ¿ehh?- dijo Ryan alegremente.

Hermione le miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La mayoría de veces Ryan estaba serio, y sinó ponía una sonrisa que decía ''Sé que soy guapo, pero dejad de mirarme. Una foto os durará más.'' Ante estos pensamientos Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¡Ey! ¿Te estás riendo de mí?- dijo Ryan poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.

-Tranquilo cariño, simplemente me acordé de algo.- dijo haciéndose la inocente.

-Si ya y yo me lo creo. Que me tengas domesticado a tu voluntad no significa que no sepa cuando mientes.- dije mirándome las uñas como si no pasara nada

-¿Domesticado? Pero si apenas llevamos un día saliendo- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, analizando la situación.

-Ya lo sé, pero no me vas a negar que está claro que tú vas a ser la del sentido común en esta relación gatita.- dije poniendo mi sonrisa más seductora.

-Eres imposible.- dijo riendo

En ese momento Harry se sentó enfrente de Hermione y entonces se percató de mi presencia.

-Emmmm… Hola Dannields.- dijo Harry inseguro

-Relájate Harry, no muerdo. Aparte puedes llamarme Ryan, empezamos de cero. ¿Vale? – activé mi parte amistosa y le extendí mi mano en señal de amistad.

Harry parecía tener una lucha interna, pero al final acabó aceptando.

-Claro, porque no. Empecemos de cero.- dijo Harry sonriendo.- Y… ¿Cómo que estás aquí sentado?

-O pues es porque- pero nunca terminé esa frase porque apareció el zanahorio con cara de querer comerse el mundo

-¿Qué hace este aquí?- le dijo el zanahorio de mala gana a Hermione

-No te incumbe Ronald.- dijo Herms algo enfadada

-Me incumbe cuando se sienta en la mesa de Griffindor.- dijo Ron cerrando los puños

-Pues lo he invitado yo. Y mañana si me da la gana lo volveré a hacer. Y ni tú ni tus modales en la mesa, que he decir que son deplorables, me hará hacer lo contrario.- dijo seria

-Bueno eso último podríamos discutirlo, para ver gente comiendo como cerdos vuelvo a mi antiguo internado.- dije refunfuñando. Ante esto lo único que conseguí fue un buen pisotón por parte de Hermione.

-No puedes hacer eso Hermione. No ves que te está lavando el cerebro.- dijo Ron señalándome

'Mione fue a contestar, pero yo que ya estaba algo harto le corté y hablé.

-Primero zanahorio, señalar con el dedo es de mala educación. Y segundo –cogí aire y lo miré a los ojos.- no le he lavado el cerebro, simplemente la trato como se merece. ¿Y sabes lo que ha conllevado tratarla bien? Que aceptara.- dije sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué aceptara qué?- dijo el pelirrojo con desconcierto

Antes de contestar, al ver esa cara de agobio que empezaba a asomar solo pude reír y arrogantemente decir

-Pues ser mi novia. Ahora mismo esta señorita está saliendo con el hombre más _sexy_ de este colegio.- dije y giré para mirar a Harry.- No te preocupes Harry, como eres colega te dejo ser el segundo más _sexy. _

Por un momento Harry pareció algo triste y melancólico.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te apellidas Black?- dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente.

-Por el momento. Aunque después de que me lo dijeran dos personas empiezo a cuestionármelo.- dije haciendo broma

Ron había permanecido callado durante el intercambio de palabras entre los chicos. Cuando se callaron lo único que hizo fue mirar a Harry mal.

-Tener amigos para esto.- dijo Ronald sintiéndose traicionado por su mejor amigo.- Te has aliado con mi peor enemigo.

-¿Qué tonterías dices Ron?- dijo el-niño-que-vivió

-Déjame, no me volváis a hablar. ¿Me habéis entendido?- y se fue a sentarse con Seamus y Dean. Dejando a unos enfadados Harry y Hermione y a un sonriente Ryan.

-Como no me puede tener como mejor amigo, me ha dado el puesto de su peor enemigo. Si es que levanto pasiones allá donde voy.- dijo Dannields sonriendo.

-Cariño, eres idiota.- dijo Hermione volviendo su atención a mí.

-Lo sé, esa es unas de mis mejores virtudes y sé que te encanta.- dije poniendo morritos y besándole la nariz.

Después de haber tenido tanta tensión los tres, ahora, amigos se echaron a reír como si fuera cosa de viejos tiempos.

**Que se le va a hacer, Ron siempre ha sido demasiado celoso y temperamental (eso existe?)**

**Gracias por continuar con el fic :D Reviews pls**

**Hasta el próximo!**


End file.
